My Obsession
by TylerDakotaIzzy
Summary: Sierra tells the story of how she got to be on her favorite show. Rated T for possible later chapters.


Story Number 2! Total Drama and all characters mentioned are owned by Teletoon and several other companies. I do not own any.

* * *

><p>I have no friends. For some people that's difficult to admit, (I'm looking at you Courtney), but for me it's really simple. My life is Total Drama, and Total Drama is my life. I have no time for people who don't watch the show, don't know the contestant, haven't seen Chris' cooking show. High school outsider life is easy if you know how to play your cards. I spend my classes imagining different ways that the show might have gone. I used to spend lunch in the library, sketching pictures of the cast members, but after that stupid librarian caught me working on Lindsay's ample chest, I work my art in the bathroom. On the bus after school, I watch TDI and TDA on my iPod. I watch different people, wondering what, or more importantly, who they're thinking about. My grades suck, but that's okay when you have 24 people (including Chris and Chef), who would just love you if they knew you.<p>

The only person who shares, and knows in depth, about my so-called "obsession", is my mom. Well, she doesn't love anyone but Chris. She even let me build a Chris McLean shrine! My dad isn't around, but I like to imagine that Chris is my dad. Creepy, I know, but that's the price of obsession.

My true love for Total Drama didn't start until I came up with the best idea I ever had. What if I had their contracts? What if I knew what _really _went on behind the scenes? What footage did they cut out? What scenes were edited to hide things? That kind of stuff. So I hacked into the Total Drama's lawyer's email. I'm a 5th generation hacker, so it was easy. And their it was. Everything I ever wanted to know. Phone numbers, addresses, emails, schools, family members, and even interviews that were never posted! It was amazing. I spent day in and day out reading those emails. I eventually built up the courage to make phone calls, and found out a boat load of information no one would ever know! It was perfect.

Eventually, one of the contestants found out about me. How I would stand outside their windows, and wonder what they were dreaming about. How I followed them everywhere they went. Lucky for me, that person was Izzy. Crazy psycho hose beast Izzy. She actually seemed really excited that someone like me existed. She started giving me secret info, things that even I had never dreamed about. I got hired by Celebrity Manhunt soon after. Told me they would pay me, or at least prevent me from going to jail for all the alleged crimes I had committed. All I would have to do is go find out information, stalk some more, and maybe even meet some of them! I started getting invited to all the hot parties. Okay, maybe I didn't get "invited' so to speak, but I did show up. I went to the Drama Brothers release party, which is where I meant Cody Emmett Jamison Anderson. He was at least a foot shorter then me, and he only said "Hi," to me, but I swear to God, I could tell he thought that I was different then those other loony fans. He knew I was special. They were playing Just Dance over the speakers, and he looked right at me. At ME! The stars had never seemed so brighter. He walked over to me and said that beautiful, two-letter word. Hi. I was screaming inside of my head for weeks, replaying that moment over and over and over again.

The only other contestant I met was Geoff. I convinced him to sign my stomach, and he happily accepted. Oh, Bridgette was there, too. Like, duh, how could I forget? I think she got a little teensy bit pissed at me, but it must've worn off quickly. Who wouldn't love a girl like me? I didn't wash my stomach for days. The only reason I did is because my mom got so tired of the smell. I cried for hours that day, until I realized that I could reenact everyone's signatures. Besides, I'm a 7th generation signature copier. I got all of the signatures from the contracts, and it was a piece of cake. Right Owen?


End file.
